


Undertale prompt 2020: Day 24: Home

by Zeliez



Series: Undertale prompts 2020 for 30 days: Tales of a Universe [23]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Day 24: Home, F/M, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Miscommunication, Revelation omg, Undertale prompt, Wedding, underprompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeliez/pseuds/Zeliez
Summary: She's looking at the silver ring.*you are my home already. this just for you.He hands it to her.*i will be home for you.
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Undertale prompts 2020 for 30 days: Tales of a Universe [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905205
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Undertale prompt 2020: Day 24: Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Horrortale Frans: Let's nuzzle!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035406) by [Zeliez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeliez/pseuds/Zeliez). 



> Soo.  
> Long ago (just months but shush), I wrote a one-shot called Let’s Nuzzle.  
> @venelona even drew for it, I was so touched by this, and by its attention it receives.  
> I’m still are.  
> Well, some people in it asked me to write the next part of it.  
> I couldn’t because I don’t have enough ideas to write a one-shot.  
> But. I have enough ideas to write a prompt.  
> So here it is. The next part of Let’s Nuzzle.  
> HEEEEre we gu.  
> Let's the husbando Horror Sans era begins...

Frisk has been living for a year with Sans, they now live under a common roof.   
Little by little, the two have adopted their habits for the house.  
Sans often mention that they have small daily weddings.  
...Frisk doesn't really understand, I mean, they are only cooking?  
It doesn't really matter.  
That's not the most important thing.

The most important thing is the date.  
It's been a year.  
It's been a year since they got married, a year since Sans moved in with her, and a year since they had a healthy, stable relationship.  
So Frisk thought long and hard about what she wanted to give her boyfriend.  
She remembered when she tried to show him that she was interested in him through food.  
She remembered cookies, smoothies, Grillby...  
And finally, a great idea came to her.  
If their relationship centered around food, why not do the same for their birthday.

(no bad idea, frisky, stop creating more misunderstanding... no STOP)

She inquired and wanted to obtain a rather rare dish, even foreign.  
She showed it to Sans by the way.

*...kobe... beef.  
"YES! It's a real super good meat like it's practically melting in your mouth. It's quite expensive but I think it would be great to have some, no?"  
*...japan.  
"Yes. I know it's going to be hard to get it but..."  
*go there?  
"... What? Japan? Yeah, sure, it could be easier to get it. But, I'm quite determined, don't worry. I would have it!"  
*...japan.  
"Ahhh, with what should we eat it, hm?"

She's pretty excited about it.

"I know you like meat! I'm going to make a super good meal! You see!"

Sans is already gone...  
"...Sans?"

...On his phone, checking prices to go to Japan.  
_ _ _

*japan.  
"...What?"

Frisk stares at the tickets with surprise.

"...Wait, you took..."  
*yes.  
"I... I just thought..."  
* easier.  
" Certainly..."

She stared at the two plane tickets to the country of the rising sun.

"...But isn't it a little expensive to get a ticket just for one meal?"  
*two weeks.  
"WHAT."  
*two weeks.  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
*you... say... go... japan... honey.  
"I just said Kobe meat!"  
*....don't?  
"No... I just..."  
*if not want.... then not... go.  
"...Ugh."

She ends up nodding her head.

"Okay. I guess a little vacation wouldn't hurt... I'll have to tell the embassy and Mom and... when would that be?"  
*tomorrow.  
"....WHAT."

_ _ _

"...How far have you planned exactly?"  
*...everything?  
"You reserved a cab, already paid on arrival, to take us to this hotel with onsen, and I've seen the prices, it's not what they call cheap, and just tonight we're going to eat at a very traditional restaurant for Kobe beef."  
*yes.  
"...You could've let me..."  
*no.  
"But..."  
*male... pay... organize... honey.  
"...Honey?"  
*honeymoon  
"...... We have to be married for that."  
*bonded.  
"I know we have a special bond between us, but that doesn't change I can pay for..."  
*no. me paying honey.

She sighs, and it seems he doesn't want to go back on his decision to do everything in those two weeks.

"... Alright."  
*great.  
"Can I pay for the stores?"  
*no.  
"Sans, stop doing that I can take care of my..."  
*shush. quiet. other people.  
"Are you telling me to shut up?"  
_ _ _

*kobe beef.

Indeed, the meat is delicately served and Frisk looks with admiration at the plate.

"Ohhh! It looks good!"  
*meat for honey.  
"No it's not honeymoon, Sans."  
*yes.  
"We're not... Ugh."  
*yes we are.  
"Hey. If you really want to marry."

She points to her finger, amused.

"This finger needs a ring then."  
*...human way.  
"...Yes, probably. Although I don't see the difference between the two cultures."

It's true since the monsters came to the surface, the Monster culture of engagement lost its meaning with the abundance of food, they ended up using the human culture instead for weddings or engagement in general.  
...it doesn't change anything for both of them though.

*you gave me food. i give you ring.  
"...Okay."

She cuts off a piece of his meat and gives it to him.

*...that not what i mean.  
"So you don't want..."

He swallows the Frisk's fork with the piece of beef.

"SANS NO-"  
_ _ _

Frisk looks with curiosity Sans who stops in front of every jewelry store they come across.

"Sans, what are you doing?"  
*search ring.  
"Wait, I wasn't really serious, you know."  
*...not want ring?  
"I... Uhm... Well. Marriage is a big step, you know."  
*already. bonded.  
"Yes. But marriage is a big big step. Like... are you sure?"  
*marriage means forever?  
"Yes."  
*then sure.  
"...I don't know if you're romantic or not.  
*i am.  
"Of course."

She rolls her eyes.

*then... ring?  
"...Well... basically... you're not wrong... it's a perfect opportunity for such an event, I mean, my work is less and less important, we've been together for a year... and we live under the same roof."

She closes her eyes.

"Deep down, it's not a bad idea."  
*then ring.  
"It's still an important decision! It's about always wanting to be with the other person... It's..."  
*want to leave me?  
"NO!"  
*then ring.

He goes into the store.

"OMG SANS!"  
_ _ _

"You know... as a monster..."

Sans raises his head when the salesman speaks to him.

"It would be original to propose to your girl by combining the monster and human culture."

The salesman laughs.

"Anyway, it will be..."  
*combining...  
"Yes. That's' what I said."  
*...not want this ring.  
"Uhhh...?"  
*have food ring?  
_ _ _

"...SANS WTF."  
*it's onion ring.  
"I know that."  
*then ring.  
"...Are you proposing."  
*yes.  
"I REFUSE, YOU DON'T PROPOSE WITH FOOD."  
*you did.  
"No, I did not, you've probably mistaken something I did, with a proposition!"  
*shush. us. bonded. now. marry.  
"Is it an order?"  
*...maybe.  
"Well, I don't accept the onion ring."  
*your bad.

He's eating it in front of her.

"Are you eating my engagement ring?!"  
*yes.  
"HOW COULD YOU"  
*other ring.  
"what. do you have another onion ring or..."  
*man say onion bad idea. so still buy that.

He shows her a real ring.

"...Are you proposing."  
*still yes.  
"...Why am I expecting if I say no, you will still be there, still proposing."  
*you say you don't want to leave me.  
"Yeah."  
*then be my home.  
"...What."  
*home is forever. so even if you or i go. still there. home.  
"... Are you comparing me with a house."  
*yes.

Frisk sighs.

"I don't know if you're serious or not."  
*i am.  
"About the home or the proposition?"  
*both.  
"....Are you really... sure?"

She's looking at the silver ring.

*you are my home already. this just for you.

He hands it to her.

*i will be home for you.  
"..."  
*yes?  
"Stop comparing me to a house."  
*i like house. let's go home after yes.  
"And if no?"  
*other ring somewhere.  
"..."  
*you love me. so if say no. reason be ugly ring.  
"...It's a logic that makes sense. I accept."  
*great. take ring. go home.  
"You're already home because I'm your home."  
*right. then go house.  
"NO, we're going to finish this.  
*honeymoon.  
"No, we're not married yet!"  
*...let's search a church. with honey. and moon. then wedding and honeymoon.  
"NO."


End file.
